Accidental Harem Kings
by CHOPUSTICKU
Summary: Based loosely off of Greek Mythology. Peter and his brother, Callum are guardians of the Underworld whom were bestowed powers from the Olympian Gods. To help guard and protect innocent and good men and women in the afterlife, while keeping sinners in check. Despite their job, they wanted to experience love and relationships... Maybe one too many... PeterxHarem OCxHarem
1. Chapter I: The Time Before Now

**Chapter I: The Time Before Now**

 **The Cover Art is drawn by Jason Pastrana. He makes awesome concepts for comic characters. If you're interested, I highly recommend seeing what he was and show some love! His Instagram is !**

Hey everyone, I've been working on a little side-project here. This is basically the cumulation of all the weird ideas I've had from Marvel and DC. The plot in this fic… I wouldn't say there is a general direction, it's more for amusement and just having fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it so… Thanks for reading guys!

A/N: Everything in this world I took major artistic liberties in Greek mythology, as well as both comic universes. Just imagine it as… What if Marvel and DC took place in Ancient Greece, or whatever the time was when Gods existed.

Also, creating a little harem for my two boys… I give a short list at the end of the chapter!

* * *

 **Unknown Year: Underworld**

Most people think that the Underworld would like grim. Oceans of acid, miasma that could kill with one breath, monsters beyond your imagination, and the infamous Cerberus waiting to tear you apart. They would be right if you committed the most heinous crimes imaginable to humanity or the gods themselves. In fact, people whom have done good deeds are presented with a beautiful world.

Lush green fields with limitless flowers, oceans clear as day, mystical and beautiful animals running freely among the dead. A lot of the times the dead would wonder if they had actually died. Being greeted with this beautiful world makes it almost seem worth dying for.

This place was called Eden (not to be confused with the biblical name). Created by the King of the Underworld himself. Contrary to popular belief, Hades was not a jealous brother who hated Zeus and Poseidon. In fact, he relished in the fact that he could make those who died with good deeds or treated wrongly, experience tranquility.

Hades used his powers to transfigure half of the Underworld to a peaceful Utopia. Even the other Gods and Goddesses would come to visit it. The ceiling of Eden was riddled with crystals that would emulate morning and night, beautiful sunrises and sunsets, followed by a clear night sky of all the stars you could see. However, a world like this needs immense power to maintain it. Eden itself requires at least half of Hades divine power, therefore, Zeus and Poseidon created the first Edenians. Men and women who will protect their brother and the world he created.

Edenians are similar to the Atlanteans, and Amazons. However, due to the fact that they must protect the Underworld, they were gifted with powers. The Gods were not dumb though, they would only present these gifts to Edenians who are completely loyal to not only Hades, but the Gods themselves. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hera chose one animal each. Hades with the first choice decided on the Spider. Hera decided on the animal the Tiger for its beautiful fur pattern and it's combat prowess. Poseidon oddly did not choose a sea-based animal, and decided to pick the Cheetah. He said it was wonderous to see a land animal being able to run that fast. Lastly Zeus, he did not pick one, he actually gave the choice to his favourite daughter Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom chose the pack hunter the Wolf.

With the animals chosen the Gods chose their champions. Hades chose a young Edenian named Peter. He was a smart boy with a brother, and lived as a son of farmers. Hades actually wanted Peter's brother, Callum to be a champion as well. The two would frequent his statue and always offer many assortments of fruits, vegetables, dairy, meat, and even fabrics. Luckily, Athena fancied the brother due to his intellect and made Callum her champion.

Poseidon and Hera both chose women to be their champions. Greer was an Edenian born from a wealthy family. She worshipped Hades like every Edenian but she believed in Hera just as much. Greer would always make offerings and even talk to her statue for hours. With this much devotion Hera bestowed the power of the tiger to her, making Greer Hera's champion.

Poseidon… Poseidon was an interesting one. He only chose a woman because, well… He likes women. One day he saw a beautiful woman going by the name of Minerva taking a bath in a lake. Mesmerized at her beauty, he chose her as his Champion. Now, champions are only chosen for the devotion and loyalty to the Gods, so when Zeus heard about this…

" _Are you absolutely insane?! What have you done you numbskull!? Stop thinking with your cock! Start thinking with your head! Is all you think about is sex you god damn trident holding, vagina thinking old man?!"_

Zeus was not happy about it, and that was putting it lightly. Yet, somehow it all worked out. Turns out, Minerva was a handmaid for Persephone so her belief in Hades was just as strong as the other three. Although Persephone herself wasn't too happy about it, she always thought Minerva deserved more than just being a handmaid.

With that the four Guardians of the Underworld were chosen…

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

"So, why do you think his highness called us up today?" Callum asked his brother. The two brothers were wearing black armored robes, with Peter having an insignia of a spider on his back, while Callum had a wolf head. These robes were more for formal use as they are not allowed to wear battle armor in the palace.

"I dunno. It's strange though. Eden, Torment and Tartarus have been okay for the longest time." Peter answered. The two were walking down a large dark hall, which was lit by Hades blue flames. It wasn't exactly the brightest looking palace but the colour scheme fits him.

"Maybe that's why. Torment and Tartarus have oddly seen any sort of breakouts recently" his brother stated. Torment is the place opposite of Eden. Those who have committed heinous crimes against humanity or gods alike were sent to Torment. A place where all the things you've imagined in hell were real. Tartarus needs no explanation.

"Ugh… I really hope it's nothing big" Peter hoped as the two walked up the stairway to the grand hall. Multiple of Hades skeleton soldiers stood guard at the stairway, until they arrived at the ebony twin doors, where a skeleton wearing crimson armor stood. When the crimson armoured skeleton saw Callum and Peter, it immediately raised its hands and the two gates open with a loud creak.

The two brothers were greeted by a smiling old man. He wore jet black armour, with long curly black hair which was slowly turning grey from the ends. He had a black beard coupled with orange coloured eyes, and a two-pronged spear in his right hand. If you don't know who this was by now… It's Hades, the King of the Underworld, and sitting beside his throne was his wife Persephone.

"Ah! Peter, Callum we've been waiting for you" Hades said getting up from his throne to greet his guardians. Persephone gave her usual radiant smile at them and did the same. The God of the Dead walked over and gave the two nice tight hugs, and the two answered back with a hug of their own.

"Sorry for being late your highness... We—" Callum started but Persephone raised her hand forward to stop him.

"It's okay. We know you two were visiting your family. How are you mother and father?" Persephone asked. Hades and Persephone met their family multiple times, they even offered them to live in with them, but their family refused. They were happy where they were and loved what they do. Hades and his wife did not argue with them, although they were slightly saddened. Hades and Persephone saw the brother's family as their own.

"They're doing well. Father is still trying to convince mother on making his own brewery…" Peter said, remembering the argument their mother had with father. It was quite funny to be honest… Father always did fear mother quite a bit.

"Hahahahaha! That old man still trying to persuade Maria hm? When will he learn?" Hades laughed. Hades and their father Richard always got along well. They both loved beer, and really bad jokes… Something Peter and Callum picked up, much to the dismay of their mother.

"Anyways, thanks for coming by. We just have to make a few announcements" Persephone started, she noticed the weary looks of the boys and placed her hands on their shoulders. "Don't worry, its nothing bad. I'm sure you four will be quite happy about it"

"I hope so. Lately it's been getting kind of boring" Minerva popped out of the doorway along with Greer. The two wore the same sort of robes as Callum and Peter, although Greer and Minerva had slits on tails, revealing their shapely, toned legs.

"Hey boys" Greer greeted with a wave and wink. The two women were breathtakingly beautiful, and both of them were red-heads, something Peter and Callum were weak to. Greer and Minerva were also attracted to them, and they were never shy showing their interests.

"Good, you're all here then!" Hades huffed. Peter and Callum greeted the two ladies back before Hades started his announcement. With a swift wave of his hand, blue fire trailed off and revealed an image of the world above. The four guardians were always impressed by the world above since they were almost never allowed to leave. Hell, Edenians have seen more of the world above than them. The only time they ever got to visit the mortal world was when each of them visited their Gods.

The picture showed the isolated Island of Themyscira, the underwater city of Atlantis, and country of Greece itself. Many people started to come up, people that the Guardians have heard of but never seen. The Demi-gods, the kings and queens of the Atlanteans and Amazons.

"So… What is this supposed to mean?" Callum asked the question the four were thinking.

"My older brother Zeus… Decided to create this game… Uh… Called the Olympian Games?" Hades pondered, not really remembering what his brother said. "Anyways… It's just some friendly competition between us. Everyone is participating! Except the Gods obviously"

"Oh? What kind of games are these?" Minerva asked very intrigued by these… games. Honestly, anything that could get them up to the mortal world sounds good. The four have always heard of the wonders up there.

"Mere fights really. To test who are the strongest! Obviously, I have no doubt that you four will wipe the floor! Hahaha! Did that rhyme?" Hades asked looking at his wife.

"Who is going to guard the Underworld your highness?" Peter asked. As much as he was happy to hear about this event, they can't just leave and forget their duty. They had the job of guarding Torment, the city of punishment, Eden the beautiful afterlife, and Tartarus, prison of all the known evil beings. "Unlike the people in the images, we have a bound duty"

"You don't need to worry about that Peter. The Olympian Gods prepared a seal on the Underworld. They've been saving up this power for quite a while. With the seal, nothing will get out, or get in" Hades explained. The four guardians looked at each other and didn't really find any problems with that. If it's the gods, then there's nothing to worry about. "The games will begin in two days. For now, … I want you four, to get packed"

"Packed your highness?" Greer asked looking slightly confused.

"You four are going to the mortal world." Hades answered, and looks of happiness were painted on their faces. "Not visiting Gods, but going on your own volition, going where you please, and meeting who you want"

"You're serious?" Minerva asked with a laugh escaping her mouth. The four guardians tried their best to supress their excitement. The MORTAL world. A place where they always wanted to explore… How different is it? What the real sun and moon look like? What their oceans, skies, mountains, and animals look like? More importantly, the people!

"I am very serious Minerva. I've already prepared the portal for you. Once you are dismissed you are free to go" Hades said with a smile. He handed the four magical obsidian tablets. These were called Dimension Passes. It allows Edenians to freely pass between the Undead and Mortal world, with out visiting the Gates of the Underworld.

"We cannot thank you enough your highnesses!" Callum said happily taking the Dimension Pass, and bowing quickly in succession. The other three followed suit, and slightly flustered the King of the Underworld. Persephone giggled at their formality, which Hades never really liked, at least when it comes from these four.

"No need to thank us. You four have done more than enough for the Gods. It should be us apologizing for not giving a gift worthy enough for your service" Persephone argued, elegantly bowing her head down, as did her husband.

"Wha?!" The four stepped back in shock. The Gods never bowed down to anyone, and seeing this gave them mixed feelings.

"No, no! It's great! You don't need to lower your heads for us!" Peter nervously stated. He never saw Hades, or Persephone bow their heads to anyone.

"Truly…" Hades started, placing his hands-on Peter's and Callum's head with a warm smile on his face. The two looked up at him, and they felt a fatherly aura coming from them, hell Hades did feel like second father to them. "I cannot thank you enough… All of you"

"Now… Go on! You are dismissed! I want to hear all the stories of the mortal world coming out of your mouths when the games are over!" Hades commanded. The four guardians stood at attention and gave a synchronized bow to the King and Queen.

* * *

 **Eden**

"So, where do you two plan to go first?" Minerva asked, taking off her formal robes, with Greer doing the same. The two women revealed their underclothing, their toned legs were exposed, but the twos woman was covered by a loin cloth. Their upper body was covered by a strapless leather body armour.

Luckily for Peter and Callum, they've seen this multiple time and were now practically immune when women show off their… Seductive bodies. Minerva and Greer used to tease them all the time, but since they got used to it, they usually change into their battle armour right away. Though their battle armour was not any better. They would wear leather greaves that would hug tightly to their legs and a leather waist armour that would cover just a bit more.

For Greer and Minerva's powers, it's better to have less armour than more, due to the nature of their powers. Having the power of a tiger and cheetah, they have to be very mobile and wearing layers of armour does not help.

"Me and Callum always wanted to check out Atlantis, so we'd probably start there" Peter started, getting some shrugs from the two ladies.

"Eugh… Water? No thanks" Greer shivered as did Minerva.

"How about you two?" Callum asked, the four walking down the streets of Eden. Many Edenians know who they are, but generally no one bothers them. They know they are usually busy so they try their best not bother them. More or less, most of the time it's the Guardians that interreact first.

"Probably Themyscira. Looks like a good place for some hunting" Greer stated, but the look in her eyes said something else. "Plus, I heard there are some tasty women on that island"

"There's the real reason huh?" Callum laughed, getting a playful slap on the shoulder from Greer. Greer and Minerva are attracted to mostly and almost exclusively women. However, they make rare exceptions for a certain two boys. "I don't think me or Peter will be visiting that island any time soon."

"Oh?" Minerva asked looping her arms around Callum's waist, her lips inches away from his ears. "Why's that?" She whispered, and that sent shivers down his spine, it didn't help as she also smelled really nice. "Won't be able to control yourself?"

"Agh! Stop that!" Callum squirmed out of her hold. Minerva bit her lip seductively, but also looked a little disappointed. Callum twisted his head a little but to regain his composure, but Minerva was not having any of that.

"Oh, no… you're not getting away from me…" Minerva in a blink of an eye appeared right in front of Callum, courtesy of her powers. She took Callum's hands and forcefully made him wrap them around her waist as she dug her face into his neck. Minerva's red hair tickled his nose, assaulting him with a nice floral scent, that would drive any man insane. "Tell me… Would you want the Amazon's doing this?" She mumbled, giving a quick lick on his neck.

"Agh…!" Callum groaned, not expecting Minerva's tongue. She continued to assault his neck with her tongue and started to grind her hips onto his leg. Peter could only watch in awe at was happening before him, not sensing Greet sneakily walking up behind him, like a predator hunting its prey.

Edenians in the area did their best to ignore the phenomena before them. Mothers covering their children's eyes and their husbands. Single men looking on with envy for the two brothers, while the women looked with jealousy towards the seductresses. Then there was one grandma who nodded her head in approval, what?

"Hey Spidey… You're not off the hook either…" Greet whispered making Peter jump into the air instinctively. Greet saw this coming and grabbed his arm, pulling him straight into her rather nice breasts.

"Mmph?!" Peter mumbled, roughly moving his head around her chest, causing Greer to moan in pleasure. She pushed Peter away getting ready to assault his lips until his mouth started to foam, and his eyes went all swirly.

"Uh… Peter?" Greer asked, waving her hand at his face. She let go of Hades champion and he fell to the ground. She looked over at Minerva and saw Callum in the same state, but Minerva was giving no quarter. He was on the ground and Minerva was still licking his neck, like a starved beast. "Ugh… Still can't handle it huh?" Greer sighed in disappointment as she went over to pull Minerva off of the poor boy.

"What are you doing?" Minerva hissed, her eyes and teeth morphing into felines for a split second. Greer stood her ground as she pointed at Callum who was completely passed out. Minerva looked at the young guardian and blushed slightly. "Oh…"

"Yeah… You really need to control yourself… I know were in… Heat and all but try to control yourself please?" Greer asked, as if she didn't feel the same way towards Peter. There powers came not without its consequences. Greer and Minerva usually go into heat because of their powers and can't control themselves when they find a guy they like, in this case it's Peter and Callum respectively. Most of the time they satiate their desires with each other, but the more they resist the stronger it becomes.

"I'm try really hard you know? Did you know what happened when I saw Callum with his shirt off, just a few days ago?" Minerva asked. Greer really didn't need to know, but she had a feeling she was going to hear the answer either way. "I nearly… Well… Forcefully… mounted myself on him"

"Nearly?" Asked the tiger goddess, one of her brows raising up.

"Yeah… Persephone knocked me out with one of her… concoctions…" Minerva shivered, remembering how angry Persephone was with her. Persephone might be all smiles but when it comes to those two brothers, she's like an angry mother bear, trying to protect her cubs.

"Euh… I always wondered what she grew in that garden of hers…" Greer said as she remembered seeing Persephone's garden filled with… Interesting plants. "We should probably carry these two back to their house"

"How are we going to explain this to their mother and father?" Minerva sighed, feeling slightly guilty for causing this problem. The two had no choice either way. They lifted the unconscious boy's in a princess carry style, and sped over to their villa.

At inhuman speed, the two female guardians arrived at a four-story tall villa, the entrance locked off by a golden gate, and inside were multiple gardeners working on the hedges. Within the middle of the gate and villa stood a giant three-tiered fountain. This villa was probably the least flashy, compared to Minerva's and Greer's. Peter and Callum never really liked standing out if they couldn't help it.

"Oh my!" A lady wearing a nice crimson dress, her long brown hair tied up in braids. This woman was the mother of the two guardians, her name is Maria. The man standing next to her was her husband Richard.

If you haven't noticed, the names in Edenian aren't very Greek like. In fact, Hades wanted to make sure Edenians stood out differently from other races. Hades just randomized a bunch of letters and gave names to everyone… It was quite funny really. Some poor kid got named Dick, and he immediately wanted a name change.

"Minerva, Greer! It's so nice to see you again! What brings you here?" Maria asked happily greeting her sons' friends. She didn't seem to notice her sons passed out on their shoulders.

"Uh… Honey… They're right—" Richard started.

"Shh! I want to hear it from them" Maria interrupted angrily glaring at her husband. "Now… Tell me… What happened?" Maria asked with some glee in her voice.

"Um… They passed out…" Greer mumbled, and Maria immediately gave out a loud groan of disappointment.

"Ugh… Did the boys at least get it up?" Maria asked bluntly, surprising some of the gardeners in the area as well as the two female guardians. The two looked awkwardly at each other, as they never thought they would have a conversation like this.

"Um… Get what up exactly?" Minerva asked, making sure her and Greer aren't misunderstanding anything.

"What do you mean? I'm talking about their penises" Maria said loudly, really accentuating the word penis. Minerva and Greer started to blush heavily, and tried their best not to look at their crotch. They might be very seductive women, but they never actually seen a man's… area before.

"Uh… Maria maybe you shouldn't say that word out loud like that" Richard said trying to calm his wife down. The gardeners, maids, and butlers were all standing around listening, and some of them looked interestingly at the scene before them.

"I can say anything I want! Penis, Penis, Penis, COCK!" Maria shouted back at her husband, she was clearly very frustrated with her sons.

"Okay…" Richard retorted holding his arms in the air, giving up completely. "Hm? Where did the girls go?"

"Huh?" Maria looked back at where the girls once were, and they vanished. Most likely because of Maria's… dirty banter. She looked down in dismay at her sons… "When will you give me grand children?"

"Honey they're passed out… At least help them?" Richard suggested as his wife only continued to ridicule their sons.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

"It's about time you boys get some well-deserved rest… If Hades didn't give you break, I was going to march into his palace and give him a piece of my mind!" Maria yelled pumping her fist into the air, almost knocking over the dinner table. The three men startled by the sudden jumps of cutlery and plates.

"Uh… The good thing is, Peter and Callum finally get to visit the mortal world. Trust me boys, you two are going to love it! The bee—"

 **WHAM**

A flying pan hit smack dab middle of Richards face and sent him flying towards the stone walls. Peter and Callum mouths were agape after seeing the violent scene before them. It was thrown by none other than Maria… Oh boy is she scary.

"Of course, the first thing you talk about is BEER! You and Hades always talking about that nasty old piss coloured water!" Maria shouted at the now unconscious father of the tow guardians. Peter and Callum could only watch in silence as they feared releasing their mother's wrath upon them. Their mother then went from angry to a smiling angel when turning to her sons.

"Now, you boys hurry on and eat and get packed okay?" Their mother said with a smiling face. Yet this smile looked very, very unsettling. It's like she had something sinister planned if they didn't do as she says. Not wanting to feel their mother's wrath, the two nodded their heads lightning quick multiple times. "Good! Now make sure to eat up!"

" _No wonder Hades is scared of mom…"_ The two thought.

 **Meanwhile on Mount Olympus**

"Hmm... Hmm… Hmm… There! You look great now!" A drop-dead gorgeous blonde-haired woman gleefully overjoyed at her work. The Goddess Aphrodite was helping the Goddess of Wisdom herself put on… Make up?!

"Really? Father? How do I look?" Athena asked, her little owl perched on her shoulder trying to figure what was on her master's face. Zeus the king of gods, smiled happily at his favourite daughter. Athena was always beautiful, even giving Aphrodite and Hera a run for their money. However, with Aphrodite's touch, she became mesmerizing.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear daughter… Many will be caught off guard by your beauty" Zeus complimented. Athena lightly blushed at her fathers comment on her appearance and turned back to her sister.

"Thank you…" Athena quietly expressed her gratitude to her sister. Aphrodite merely squealed in happiness as she hugged her sister. Athena always had her trademark brunette hair, with grey eyes that also resembled the blue ocean. However, since she is a Goddess of Wisdom and war, she never really thought about her appearance much. With Aphrodite's help she had some light eye liner, a few blushes, and light coating of shiny pink lipstick. Three small additions had transfigured her already beautiful face tenfold.

"What is the occasion for anyways?" Aphrodite asked, "The upcoming games?"

"Um…" Athena didn't feel comfortable answering, but Zeus merely laughed at his daughter's shyness.

"That young guardian is it?" Zeus blurted out. Athena's reaction was all Aphrodite needed. The Goddess of Beauty had a smug smile on her face, knowing exactly who Zeus was talking about.

"Hm? Callum is it? He's pretty damn cute…" Aphrodite teased. Athena whipped her head back at her sister, her eyes reverted back to that of a warrior. Aphrodite merely giggled at her sister's intensity and weakness of being teased. "Calm down Athena… We all know you have eyes for him… While… I have eyes on his brother"

Athena's hostile aura disappeared as she was intrigued with what Aphrodite said. "Do you like Peter?" The Goddess of Wisdom asked. It's rare for Aphrodite to show interest in men, as most of them only want her for sex. Contrary to popular belief she does value inner attraction more than outer, but not by much. They also had to be good in the sack. She didn't like demi-gods as they come off as cocky since they were half-god. Mortals and Atlanteans were a hit or miss for her. However, Edenians, specifically Peter and Callum caught her eyes.

"Hm… Maybe? Maybe not? Those two brothers are something else… I wouldn't mind laying with either of them" Aphrodite said biting her lip seductively thinking about the two. Athena could feel she wasn't joking, but she hoped her sister would take Peter instead of Callum.

"As much as I enjoy your talk about men, we must get going. The other gods are waiting for us" Zeus said still in company of his daughters.

"Yes father, our apologies" Athena and Aphrodite said, bowing their heads to him. Zeus nodded his head and he zapped himself out with a crack of thunder. Aphrodite separated into doves while Athena morphed into an owl and the two flew their way to the peak of the mountain, where the rest of the Olympian gods waited for them.

* * *

 **Underworld**

"You sure you got everything?" Callum asked his brother. The siblings had packed relatively light, seeing how clothing didn't take up that much space. Their battle armour can be summoned by will, so there was no need to carry all the heavy stuff either. Although, Peter just doubled checked just in case, as did Callum.

"Yeah… Yeah! I'm sure I got everything I need" Peter confidently said his arms at his hips, looking pleased with what he has.

Minerva and Greer were also next to them. For some reason they kept on comparing clothing with each other, with some pieces being slightly inappropriate to show publicly. They weren't trying to tease the two as they looked very focused on their comparison and conversation.

"Ah! You've arrived!" Hades voice coming from the unknown. The King of the dead appeared with a flashy blue flame firing up from the ground, with his wife doing the same. "Are you guys excited? Said your brief good-byes to your families?" The group nodded their heads.

"Great! Now…" Hades waved his hand a fiery portal opened up in front of them. "Just to make things go faster, I'll just teleport you kiddos to the places. It beats taking the boat… Trust me…"

"I don't think Death would be happy to hear that…" Persephone deadpanned. Death is a nice guy… girl? Thing? Anyways, Death is actually pretty nice, he gets misunderstood a lot with the whole skeleton get up. Also, Death's boat is in need of replacement but he seems to like it too much to replace it…

"The boat is rotting inside out! I just wanted to freshen it up a bit… At least then people wouldn't think the afterlife would be that bad!" Hades argued. The king has tried to persuade Death many times… But for some reason, Death really likes the whole rotting thing… Says the wood is dying and he likes that… A kink is a kink…

"Anyways!" Hades began, changing the subject. "I know you four have expressed wanting to visit your counter parts above us"

"Yes! We wanted to visit Themyscira for a long time!" Minerva said in excitement for both her and Greer. "I've always wanted to meet the famous Hippolyta, and Antiope… Plus I heard the queen's daughters are beautiful!"

"Indeed… Amazons are revered for their beauty… Even the Gods themselves want to lay with them…" Hades started a smirk growing on his face. "OOF" Hades grunted as Persephone slammed her elbow into her daydreaming husband… "Okay, okay… T-There…"

Hades weakly raised his hand and the flames sparked, the portal turning into a light blue shade. "Bye boys! See you later" Greer boldly placed a kiss on Peter's cheek and Minerva did the same to Callum. The two brothers stood frozen either startled or nervous that they might continue. Thankfully, for them at least, they winked and walked through the portal disappearing completely.

"A-And you? My boys?" Hades said still holding his stomach in pain, while his wife crossed her arms and looked away from him… Man she's pissed. "O-Oh... R-Right… Atlanteans… The females there are also quite the catch! Hahaha!"

"OOOOF" Hades felt another blow to his stomach, except this time Persephone went with a full out uppercut to his stomach. Peter and Callum didn't know whether or not it was because Persephone didn't appreciate her husbands slightly perverse behaviour. Or, the really bad joke… Because Atlanteans are in the ocean? Catch? Like fish? No? Okay.

"Now you two go on and fun okay?" Persephone said in a somewhat commanding tone. She had this creepy smile on her face, similar to the one their mother has. Which is why they feel somewhat obligated to listen to her out of pure fear…

"Y-Yes ma'am…" The two stuttered standing straight like a ruler. Hades waved his hand and the portal turned into a nice sunset colour. The only thing the God could do was wave them good-bye, as the only amount of energy he had left was to rub his paining stomach.

Without turning around, Callum and Peter walked through the portal. For a few brief seconds, it felt like walking into a wormhole, that was sending them to another world. At least in this case it was a different world, compared to theirs. At the end of the wormhole was a bright light that blinded the two enough to cover their eyes and look away.

The two brothers could feel their heart pounding. Finally! The mortal world they dreamed of going to, is now within their grasp. Peter and Callum took the first steps and felt their sandals touch… Sand? Also, the sounds of a waterfall as well.

"Huh?" Peter looked down to the floor with a confused expression. He thought Atlantis would be more… Wet? Callum did the same and the two noticed that it was oddly bright…

"Oh boy…" Callum sighed slapping his hand to his face.

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

"Who's that?"

"Men?"

Multiple voices of women caught the ears of the two brothers. Immediately the two boys froze after hearing the feminine voices. The two deducted that they were not in a good situation… Sand, and a waterfall, which therefore means there was a lake of sorts near them… Hearing women by the waterfall could only mean two things.

One, they were bathing… Dear lord… Two, they were doing their laundry. Peter and Callum hoped for the latter, even though it could be just as bad…

Peter and Callum turned around like a second hand on a clock. Their faces were completely wiped of any emotion as sweat beads ran down their faces like heavy rainfall.

Lo and behold… Beautiful naked bathing Amazons before their eyes. What any mortal, or immortal man would kill to see…

The only two words that came out of Peter's and Callum's mouth was…

"Ah…"

"Were dead."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! If any of you came from my other fics, Callum is indeed from my current main project _Just A Normal Life._ This version of Callum is not related whatsoever to JANL (Just A Normal Life).

 **Peter's Harem (Subject to change):**

Tigra

Donna Troy

Antiope

Aphrodite

Jessica Drew (Taking on the name Arachnea)

Mary Jane (Taking on the name Lady Red)

Felicia Hardy (Taking on the name Lynx)

Ms. Marvel

Black Canary

Black Widow

Hawk Girl

Zatanna

 **Callum's Harem (Subject to change):**

Cheetah

Diana Prince

Hippolyta

Athena

Cassie(?)

Psylocke

Power Girl

Batgirl

Lady Phoenix

The Enchantress

Elektra

Huntress(?)


	2. Chapter II: Themyscira

Hey everyone! My little Christmas gift to you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it, and I've finalized the general direction for this story so the harem list might be set in stone. Keyword might. I shortened Callum's just in case people don't feel comfortable with him yet.

 **Peters Harem:**

Tigra

Donna Troy

Antiope

Aphrodite

Artemis

Felicia Hardy

Mary Jane

Ms. Marvel

Black Canary

Black Widow

Hawkgirl

Zatanna

Harley Quinn

 **Callum's Harem:**

Cheetah

Diana Prince

Cassandra Sandsmark

Hippolyta

Athena

Psylocke

Power Girl/Supergirl

Batgirl

Enchantress (Amora)

Huntress

Lady Phoenix

* * *

 **Reviews:**

AngelWolf: Thanks man! I was hoping to get a few laughs in there. Glad you're enjoying it!

Rougarou144: Hahaha! Yeah, I thought it would be easy to predict, but in my opinion its more interesting that way. Seeing how the two aren't really comfortable with women yet. Glad you are enjoying it! Cheers!

CRUDEN: Yeah, I didn't mention it because the idea just kind of came to me. I was hoping to do some sort of DC story in the future and this is it!

Spideyfan 1: Thanks for the compliments bud! Unfortunately, I already planned out Hippolyta for Callum and it just flows better and makes more sense. Don't worry I'll be adding more for Peter in general since he is Spider-man and everyone loves him.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Themyscira**

* * *

"Uh… So… How is it going everyone?" Callum asked nervously, the two taking small steps back. The Amazon's covered their _parts_ , and glared at the two like prey. Peter looked to his right, and saw multiple weapons, swords, spears, bows, and axes, all lined up beside their clothing. "Now I'd like to let you know, this was not our intention!"

Callum continued to talk to the Amazon's hoping they would not react violently. However, the two know some what of the Amazon's past. They were a violent race when it came to men specifically. Throughout the years, many convoys, armies, and settlers have stepped foot on Themyscira, and tried to take over. Many wars have been fought here and terrible memories that still linger in their minds.

"I'm Callum! This is my brother Peter" Callum introduced himself, along with Peter.

"Hey everyone" Peter waved nervously still looking at the weapons near the Amazons. "We mean no harm. There's been a little mistake here…"

"The mistake is you men deciding to show up…" One of the Amazons spoke. This woman had long orange-red hair that stopped at her hips. She focused solely on the two, with her eyes filled with bloodlust. The Amazon knelt down, her chin barely touching the water, and the two brothers felt something off.

Two daggers flew out from the water and directly at the brother's heads. Luckily for them, their senses caught the feeling of danger and evaded the daggers as they flew by and hit a tree behind them. Peter immediately looked back at the weapons, where some of the Amazons had already picked them up.

"Damn that was fast!" Peter complimented, and it was short lived as the Amazon's drew their bows at the siblings.

"Less appreciation, more running!" Callum said roughly grabbing his brothers' shoulders and pulling him around. Arrows closed in on them quickly, going through the slightest cracks of branches and leaves with pinpoint accuracy. Peter and Callum were easily avoiding all of them and hoped that they would eventually run out.

"How many are arrows do you guys have?!" Peter complained when he realized something. He aimed his arm at the trees above and shot white stream of webbing that stuck itself on the trunk. "Oh yeah! See ya!" Peter gave a little salute with his fingers as he swung up into the trees, leaving his brother on the ground.

"You are an asshole…" Callum cursed under his breath as he watched his brother swing away easily. The arrows were still firing around him and where Peter was standing. Callum took out, what seems to be a hilt of a sword which had a small button mechanism. Pressing the button released a sword, similar to that of a gladius, although longer and thinner. The edges of the blade were silver, with the flat side of the blade being red etched with Ancient Greek writing. "Ignis! Going to need your assistance!"

The writing lit up in a red light and the sword popped out of Callum's hand. The sword started to morph into something else. Callum could feel the temperature rising around him, a four-legged creature landed beside him, running alongside. Every step it took, it burned the grass beneath its feet, and flames puffed out every breath it took. A crimson furred wolf the size of a lion dashed in the forest, striking some fear into the Amazons.

"Artemis! That's—" An Amazon pointed out.

"I know!" Artemis interrupted. She looked at the wolf seemingly frightened and confused as well. That was a hellhound, a wolf like creature from the underworld. Hellhounds usually operate as a singular hunter, and rarely form packs. The only reason it would form one is when they are having trouble hunting a prey. Hellhounds are known for their crimson fur, and savage violence. Most people tend to stay away from them. It is rare for a Hellhound to have an Alpha as they are very prideful species.

Callum jumped onto Ignis's back and the two picked up incredible speed and left the Amazons in the dust. "Thanks, Ignis you want some coal when we find some?" Callum smiled gently petting his little demon wolf on the head. Ignis barked in approval.

Callum started to see some light at the end. _"The forest must end here"_ Callum thought, his companion leapt through the last stretch and came across an open field looking over the city where the Amazon's lived. "Whoa… That is cool!"

"You made it!" A voice called out from above. Callum and Ignis looked up and saw Peter swinging towards them, landing onto the ground with ease. "Looks like they finally ran out of arrows huh?" Peter smiled before narrowly dodging a right hook from his brother.

"Yeah! Because they were firing at me!" Callum retorted angrily at his brother, still hurt that he abandoned him.

"H-Hey, no need to angry. I'm pretty sure you could make it out of their no problem" Peter defended, noticing Callum's wolf beside him. "Hey Ignis! How you doin boy?" Peter grinned seeing the crimson wolf, gently petting his head. The hellhound happily leaned into his hand and panted delightfully.

"So, what should we do now?" Callum asked sitting down on the grass with Ignis laying right beside him.

"Well…" Peter grunted taking a seat beside him, "We could go to Queen Hippolyta and inform her of our situation. I mean… Haven't you met Hippolyta before?"

"Uhh… Yeah, once. I don't know if she remembers me though" Callum said trying to remember what kind of relationship they had. All he knew was that she didn't hate him, nor did she necessarily think well of him. "I just trained with her once with Athena and that was it."

"It's better than nothing right? Besides, the Amazons worship Athena like crazy, they wouldn't out right attack the champion, right?" Peter said and ironically the two rolled out of the way as arrows struck the ground where they sat. "Okay, maybe not"

"Just shut up and head down the hill!" Callum yelled leaping onto his hellhound. Peter nodded and jumped into the air, using his webs and pulling him across the plains. Although, since there were limited number of trees, Peter could not swing and could only web zip every once in a while. The Amazons were now riding their houses since they're out in the open and one of them held a horn of sorts.

"Uhh… Peter? You might wanna disable that!" Callum yelled pointing at the war horn the Amazon was about to blow.

*HAH* The Amazon breathed in and as she was about blow the horn webbing stuck to her face. The Amazon looked frazzled, and confused as to what was stuck to her mouth. She used her hand to grab it, but it only worsened as now her hand was stuck to it as well.

"Sorry lady, you ain't blowing anything with that mouth of—" Peter cut himself off, "I mean sorry! Yeah sorry! We'll just leave it at that!"

"Give it here!" Artemis yelled reaching her hand out to the muffled Amazon. She tossed the horn over to Artemis and as soon as she caught it, Artemis brought up her shield to her face. Smartly enough, Peter started to shoot webs at her shield hoping that he could silence her too but the Amazon was smarter than he thought.

"Uh… She's gonna blow the horn!" Peter warned swinging on a nearby tree and landing on Ignis's back.

Artemis took a deep breath and blew into the horn, making a loud sound similar to that of an elephant. It echoed throughout the plains, and sort of scared the two brothers.

"Oh! Great! Now not only do we get four Amazons firing arrows at us, now we'll get have a whole army chasing us soon!" Callum complained.

"Firing arrows at us?" Peter asked blankly, slightly popping a vein in his brother's head.

"YES, FIRING ARROWS AT US" Callum shot back angrily. Only problem was that it wasn't happening soon, but it was happening now. Over the hills they could hundreds of Amazon's riding towards them bows drawn and firing arrows into the air.

"Wow, they fired really high into the sky. I guess that's why their called Air-rows!" Peter joked slapping his brother on the back, smiling and completely satisfied with himself.

… … … … … … …

"Okay that was good I'll give you that" Callum said slightly annoyed but also slightly humoured by his brother's pun. "But right now, I'd prefer we find a way out of this! Ignis do your thing!"

Callum and Peter leapt off the wolves back and stood behind it. The hellhound directed his head up towards the rain of arrows. Flames started to build up in its mouth, with little streaks escaping from the side of it mouth. Ignis released a blast fire and a sound that resembled howling only a bit more distorted. The flames scorched the arrows till they were completely burnt to a crisp and the arrow heads melted, falling onto the grassland.

"I never get tired of that" Peter said nodding his head.

The Amazons did not falter however, and continued their charge against the invaders. They drew their swords ready for close combat, and the four behind them did the same.

"Peter, now you better do your thing" Callum said walking over behind his brother along with Ignis.

"Okay, okay don't worry." Peter assured firing multiple little balls of webbing in different areas of the field. As the Amazon's got closer, they were suddenly stopped as the orb webbings connected with each other making a huge webbed net keeping the Amazons away from the brothers and vice versa.

One Amazon in the front tried to slash the webbing but it just stuck on and she couldn't pull it back. It was stuck on it permanently and it didn't even cut one strand. The other Amazons who weren't so lucky fell into the webbed trap and their whole body unable to move. Artemis stopped a few centimetres away and curiously touched it, and immediately felt a numbing sensation and next think she knew she couldn't move her index finger.

"What is this?" Artemis asked the web-slinger.

"Oh! Well, it's kind of a special webbing I have. Not going to say much about it but it holds a toxin that causes paralysis when touched. Really good when trying to escape… Should've used it earlier…" Peter said now looking back on it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A loud proud voice of a woman echoed throughout the plains. A blonde-haired woman with braids done, a crown to fit and a golden cape to finish stood atop of the hill. Alongside her were four others, all equally as beautiful as the one who spoke.

"Is that?" Peter started.

"Queen Hippolyta… Oh boy…" Callum sighed scratching his head. The three watched the Queen of Amazons ride down with the four other beauties. She came up to the great web net and titled her head at the sight of Callum, slowly narrowing her eyes at him only to for them to shoot open.

"C-Callum?!" Hippolyta shouted in surprise the latter reaction also cascading through the Amazons faces.

"H-Hey… Long time no see…" Callum replied back nervously. Peter looked at this brother peculiarly, as clearly the reaction she gave him was not because they just trained once together.

"W-What are you doing here!?" The Queen asked. For some reason her cheeks were getting lightly red and the three younger Amazons beside her took notice batting their eyes multiple times.

"It's a long story… Can we talk somewhere… Not here?" Callum asked, showcasing the immobile Amazon's around them. The Queen looked around sighed and nodded her head in agreement. The Amazon warriors were fully shocked that a request made by a man was easily approved of. None were more surprised than Artemis and the three that stood beside her.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you guys just met once!" Peter whispered yelled as he started spraying some sort of chemical concoction from his forearm. The spray started to disintegrate the webbing into nothing, however the symptoms of the toxin still remain. The paralyzed Amazons were being taking by other Amazons, whilst the horses are being picked up by large carriages.

"Y-Yeah we did! But uh…" Callum trailed off as he started to remember something, and that something was probably important since he was also lightly blushing.

"You didn't…" Peter started a thought that he hopes is wrong. Callum caught on with his tone and immediately stomped that thought out.

"No! No, no. It's nothing like that…" Callum defended and sighed. "I'll tell you on the way there… When they're aren't angry Amazonian warriors all around us okay?" Peter nodded his head figuring it was a good idea. Whatever it was, it would make the Amazons angrier at Callum, ergo angrier at Peter.

When everything was said and done, they whole group started to ride back to the city. In front of them was Callum, Peter riding atop of Ignis. They wanted the three to be at the front just in case they would try to run away, they'd be in sight of all the Amazons. The two brothers didn't really care since, if they wanted to escape it wouldn't be that hard.

Hippolyta rode behind them, her eyes almost never leaving Callum's back and that look was noticed by the five women beside her. The one riding directly beside her was Antiope, Hippolyta's sister and general of the Royal Guards. Artemis was the strongest amongst the guards and acted as Antiope's second in command. The other three were Hippolyta's beautiful and treasured daughters. The eldest is Donna, long silky black hair with dark brown eyes. The second eldest, Diana curly long black hair with striking emerald eyes. Lastly was Cassandra, a blonde-haired beauty with eyes coloured like sapphires.

"Are you alright Hippolyta?" Antiope asked snapping her sisters trance on Callum.

"Hm? Yes, yes I am" Hippolyta answered nervously. Antiope glanced behind her for a second, mostly looking at Artemis and turned back to her sister.

"Just remember where you stand." Antiope replied with Hippolyta nodding her head.

"I wonder who that boy is?" Cassandra questioned looking at Callum. Her mother's reaction to him stemmed interest in her. Cassandra was the youngest and therefore never really was present for the atrocities that man has done. She hears the stories from time to time, but there was no basis for her to hate them outright. "Mother doesn't seem to dislike him"

"Who knows? Mother never always tell us things." Diana replied. Diana was also on the same side as Cassandra. She does feel a little bit more strongly about the invasions and subsequent sexual villainy that men have caused here before. However, like Cassandra wasn't born during that time and cannot come to truly hate them. "They don't seem like bad guys."

"Don't hold your breath. Everyone has a mask they do not want to take off" Donna said to his sisters. Now unlike the previous two, Donna is a good friend of Artemis, who in turn has a strong dislike for men. Through Artemis's stories and influence, Donna's hate for men is stronger than that of her sisters, and even her mothers and aunt. "We cannot trust them."

"WHAT?!" Peter screamed startling the Amazons behind them, and even made them draw their weapons.

"Shut up, you're being too loud" Callum whispered trying to calm his brother down.

"How can I stay calm to that?" Peter asked, whispering into his brothers' ear. "If they find out what you did to her…"

"You make it sound like I forced it" Callum replied, trying to argue with his brother about a certain undisclosed subject.

"It might as well be to them…" Peter said under his breath.

"Look, the only people that know it, is me, Hipp… I mean Queen Hippolyta, you, and Antiope." Callum said, with Peter raising his eyebrow at Callum's accidental trip up.

"Antiope? Who's that?" Peter asked. Callum answered with a quick twitch of his head at the lady riding next to the Queen. Peter looked back at her, and saw some sort of similarity between the two. He had to admit, the two were very beautiful, a mature beauty is what he would say.

"That's the Queens sister" Callum explained, and Peter was about to shout again but was able to hold it this time. "Now, before you say anything… She did not take it well."

"Yes… And? Peter pressed on.

"She uh… She tried to kill me" Callum started.

"Oh… That's actually sounds quite normal" Peter replied.

"Ten times" His brother finished.

"Oh… Yeah that's not normal…" Peter commented looking back from time to time. "How about now?"

"Were fine now since those ten times she actually managed to get to know me. I mean, not much, but it was enough to stop from killing me all the time" Callum explained. Peter could believe that. The Queen, her sister, and the two of the Amazons behind her didn't have any sort of killing intent.

The group had finally reached the city where the Amazons lived. It simple yet beautiful, and the architecture was by far, way more advanced than humanities. Some of the citizens stared disgustingly at the brothers, with some barring arms and some hiding their children.

"Wow… They hate men this much now huh?" Peter commented. The two brothers know briefly of Amazonian history. They knew of the wars and invasions they fought. Where the armies of man invaded and savagely violated some they captured. Ever since then Zeus had cut off entry to Themyscira, and the only way to enter _safely_ were through portals the Gods have made. The alternative was sailing through deathly storms and maybe finding the invisible portal to Themyscira.

* * *

 **Queens Palace**

"Leave us" Hippolyta ordered. The Amazons in the room looked at each other confused. Hippolyta was not going to take no for an answer and glared at her fellow Amazons. The group left the throne room, leaving only her daughters, Antiope and Artemis. However, she meant everyone. "You four as well. I would like to speak to Callum alone."

"E-Excuse me? Your highness you can't possibly be serious!" Artemis objected and only received a glare from the queen.

"Mother, he is a man! You can't trust him!" Donna followed up, but Hippolyta was having none of it.

"Leave. Now!" Hippolyta ordered angrily, but her anger was only directed towards her daughter and Artemis. The two stepped back in fear whilst the other two daughters didn't hesitate to go. Antiope walked over to Artemis and Donna and led them out of the throne room.

"I'm sorry to say, I need you to leave as well" Hippolyta said to Callum's brother. Peter looked at Callum with some worry, but Callum assured him with a nod of his head. Peter walked out of the throne room where Antiope held the doors for him and the two were left alone inside.

"It's been a while Callum. It's good to see you" Hippolyta started getting up from her throne, reaching over the nearby table for a jug of water. She poured two cups for the both of them and handed it over to the Edenian champion.

"It's good to see you too…" Callum replied with a half smile, politely taking the bronze cup from her hand. "I'd just like to let you now… Whatever they tell you, it wasn't on purpose!"

"I know, I know…" Hippolyta answered calmly. She sighed and looked to the door as if she could see through who was behind it. "I know you're not that type of person. You don't have to worry about that."

"However, … I would like you to keep quiet about the incident. If it were to get out, it would cause problems for us both, mainly you and your brother" Hippolyta pointed out. Callum didn't need to be told twice about that. He fully knows the consequences of what would happen if the Amazons were to find out… Even worse if _she_ of all people would find out. "Enough of that… What are you two doing here anyways?"

"We were supposed to go to Atlantis, but Hades messed up the transportation and we ended up here" Callum explained and continued. "We would like to go back, but the gates and portals to the underworld has been cut off for the Olympic Games. Were also not well versed in the Upper world, so leaving by boat would be not ideal"

"I'm sorry for that… Truly." The Queen sympathized their current debacle, and thought of ways to somehow send them back or send them to Atlantis. Sadly, she too doesn't know the location of Atlantis, and her knowledge outside of Themyscira has dwindled.

"It's not your fault this happened. Although if its okay with you and your people. Can we stay here until the games begin? If you want, we can live far from here, were capable of surviving out there" Callum suggested, not wanting the Queen to trouble herself over them.

"No, no, I can't possibly do that. If Athena were to find out how I treated both of you, and mainly you… She would kill me" Hippolyta said, although there was a part of her body that didn't want to do that to him regardless. However, like she said, if Athena were to find out how they cared for Callum, she can't imagine what she would do to them. Hippolyta knows how much Athena values him, and that last thing she wanted was to anger her.

"Don't worry, if it comes to that, I'll explain it to her. She's a wise woman, she'll listen to reason" Callum assured. Hippolyta thought for a few moments. If Callum was the one calming Athena then it should one hundred percent okay. "Don't worry about me or Peter, we can take care of ourselves. We wouldn't still be champions if we weren't."

Hippolyta took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. "Very well. Thank you, Callum, I will repay this kindness as soon as I can."

"No worries Hippolyta. I'll hopefully see later, under better circumstances." Callum responded turning and walking towards the doors to the throne room. The doors opened automatically and outside stood Antiope stood guard in front. Peter was leaning against the wall arms crossed looking expectantly at his brother. On the other side was the two daughters Diana and Cassandra whom walked back into the throne room, but not before sharing a glance at the champion of Athena.

"So? How did it go?" Peter asked.

"I negotiated that we could stay until the Olympic Games start, but were going to have to survive out there by ourselves" Callum answered, and like he thought, Peter didn't show any signs of shock.

"Well, I guess that's the best outcome, considering our position" His brother said, taking the news pretty optimistically. "Where are we headed though?"

"You can leave that decision to me" Antiope cut in. She walked in front of the two brothers with Peter and Callum somewhat giving a nervous smile on their faces. The general of the Amazons chuckled lightly at their reaction and reassured them. "Don't worry. I'm not sending you to a pit. My sister would never forgive me if I did that. Just follow me okay?"

Antiope walked past the two and led them outside the palace. On the way out, multiple guards were cautious of their presence as their hands were firmly gripping onto their weapons. Ignis did not take well to their threatening glares at his master and his brother. The crimson wolf growled loudly with flames shooting out of his mouth, lightly scaring some of the Amazons. He was calmed down by the patting Callum gave him, and tried his best to ignore it.

"It's okay boy, don't worry so much okay?" Callum assured giving the wolf a nice ruffle on his head.

When the three finally stood at the gates, the Amazon's quickly opened it, clearly glad that the two men were leaving their city. Antiope turned around to the two brothers and unslung a bag around her shoulders, tossing it over to Callum.

"These are the provisions Hippolyta wanted me to gather for you. A week of water, food, some blankets and hunting tools." Antiope explained with Callum looking inside, confirming the items. "It's unfortunate that it has come to this, but… I'm sure you two will be able to handle yourselves"

"Well I've been wanting to camp for a while anyways" Peter joked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Thanks Antiope. Hopefully… We'll get your people to trust us at some point" Callum wished. Antiope smiled and nodded her head. As much as she wanted to wave good-bye she couldn't as to not draw unnecessary attention. The two brothers walked by her and through the gates, back into the wilds of Themyscira. Antiope watched until the gates closed behind them and walked away back towards the palace.

Unbeknownst to her, two Amazons were standing close by to the exit of the city. Their eyes following the two brothers. They looked up above towards the guards whom started to walk back to their normal patrol routes. The two Amazons made a quick quiet dash into the forest, loosely following the brothers.

*sniff* *sniff*

"There's two" Callum whispered.

"Yeah I know… I see them" Peter said. A single spider hanging off a tree branch with its webbing could see two Amazons hiding in the bushes.

"Should we say something?" Callum suggested.

"Nah. I'm kind of interested to see where this goes"

* * *

Alright! I was hoping to get this out before the New Year. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas or Hanukkah with your families, also hope you guys get some awesome gifts! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in 2019!


End file.
